


It's Not Allergies

by mtnofgrace



Category: 9-1-1: Lone Star (TV 2020)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-29
Updated: 2020-02-29
Packaged: 2021-02-28 02:28:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,482
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22962421
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mtnofgrace/pseuds/mtnofgrace
Summary: Carlos is sick & TK takes care of him!
Relationships: Carlos Reyes/TK Strand
Comments: 10
Kudos: 208





	It's Not Allergies

**Author's Note:**

> I’m hoping to get some more writing done on my prompts soon! Just hang in there! Please leave me your thoughts! I struggled with where to end this one. 

TK grabbed his bag and was checking his phone as he headed out of the station after a twenty-four shift. It was unusual for him not to hear from Carlos all day. Since they’d become official, they text when they were on shift, met up for lunch dates if they were on, and if they were on opposite shifts, the other would usually stop by with lunch. TK had been staying over more often than not, but hadn’t officially moved in. But Carlos had been off today, and TK never heard from him nor saw him. He was slightly worried.

“TK wait up,” he heard Michelle calling him before he got in his car. He was planning to head straight to his boyfriend’s house to see what was up.

“What’s up?” he asked her when she handed him a bag.

“I assume you’re headed to Carlos’s?” she asked. At his nod, she continued. “He’ll probably need all that. He has bad allergies when the seasons change, and usually it makes his asthma act up. He called me earlier about some meds; he sounded rough but insisted he was fine. There’s allergy meds and a backup inhaler because he never keeps up with his when he’s sick. Call me if he’s bad and you need something,” she said, giving TK’s arm a squeeze.

“Thanks Michelle,” TK said tossing everything in his car. He knew about his asthma, but didn’t know how bad he could get or why he’d called Michelle instead of him. He tried calling Carlos on his way over to let him know he was coming, but it went straight to voicemail. TK was really worried now, because he knew his boyfriend rarely turned his phone off, much less when TK was on shift.

He pulled up at Carlos’s and made sure he grabbed the bag Michelle gave him. He used his key and headed in. “Carlos. I’m here,” TK called out. He didn’t see him in the living room, so he dropped his bag and kicked off his shoes. He dropped his keys on the table and headed through the apartment looking for him when he didn’t get an answer.

He found him in bed wrapped up in the blankets. He was asleep, but his breathing was ragged and he looked like he was in pain even in sleep. TK sat down on the edge of the bed and ran his hand across Carlos’s forehead. “Damn babe you’re hot,” he whispered before getting up and finding a thermometer.

“Carlos wake up babe,” he said gently, shaking his boyfriend.

“Hmmmm,” he moaned as his hand swiped at TK’s.

“I know. I’m sorry, but you gotta wake up. You’re burning up and I need to see how high it is.” Carlos slowly woke up with a cough that did not sound good to TK.

“Here put this under your tongue. Have you done your inhaler today? Michelle said you called her earlier and you sounded rough. She wasn’t kidding.”

Carlos gave him a pout around the thermometer and TK chuckled. “Why didn’t you call me? I could’ve brought you something sooner so you’d feel better.”

Carlos shrugged as the thermometer went off. “Didn’t think it would be this bad,” he said quietly as TK’s “Shit,” filled the room after reading the 103f displayed on the screen.

“Ok these allergy meds aren’t gonna help. Don’t move,” TK said heading to the kitchen where Carlos kept all his meds. He searched through the cabinets and found some Tylenol cold. He sent Michelle a quick text asking if she could drop off some Elderberry syrup and some cold and flu meds. He wasn’t sure Carlos had the flu, but he didn’t want it to develop into that.

“Here take these, and we’ve got to get you in the shower. Gotta get that fever down babe.” TK went to get the shower started once he made sure Carlos had downed the meds.

“I’m fine,” Carlos croaked watching TK rush around the room.

“No you’re not,” TK said, giving him a look. “Inhaler? Did you take it today? Your breathing was sounding rough when I got here.”

Carlos shook his head no as TK pulled him out of bed. He’d been sure it was just his allergies acting up when he woke up feeling rough this morning, but the fever was unexpected. He guessed he’d caught a cold, and he’d be lying if he said he didn’t need his inhaler even though he wasn’t sure where it was at the moment since it’d been so long since he’d used it.

“Don’t move,” TK said once he had Carlos propped up on the wall in the bathroom. He went back to the bag he’d left on the bed and got the inhaler shaking it up on his way back. “Michelle sent this one. Said you were terrible at keeping up with yours,” TK said with a pointed look. “Which is going to change by the way. If you need it, you need to know where it is.”

Carlos gave TK an affection eye roll. He’d gotten the same speech from Michelle countless times, but it was adorable coming from TK. “I’m not joking Carlos. They’ve said allergy season is going to be bad this year, and we don’t need you out on a call not able to breathe.”

“Yes Mr. EMT,” Carlos said pulling TK close kissing his forehead.

TK took the inhaler from him when he was satisfied after two puffs. He stripped them both and then climbed in the shower. It was kinda cold, but he knew it’s what they needed to get Carlos’s fever down.

“Fuck that’s cold,” Carlos whined when TK manuvered him under the water.

“I know. Not for long, just gotta get it down some to help the meds,” TK said washing him off. Carlos was shivering, and he hated seeing his boyfriend in pain and cold, but it was for the best and his medically trained brain knew it, even if he hated it.

Once he was satisfied washing water all over Carlos, he got them out and dried off. He quickly got dressed in sweats and a tee before handing Carlos the same. “No hoodie. You’ll get too hot,” he said when Carlos reached for one. “Get comfy, I’ll be right back.”

He went out to his car and got his first aid bag he kept with him. He wanted to make sure the inhaler had worked and Carlos’s lungs were open so he needed his stethoscope. He went back in and found his boyfriend curled back up in bed. “If that inhaler didn’t help, I’m calling Michelle for a breathing treatment,” TK warned before listening to Carlos’s chest.

“You’re overreacting a touch Tiger,” Carlos grinned before a cough rattled his chest.

“Not really. You should’ve heard how you were breathing when I got here.” He listened for a little bit longer. “I think you’re alright, but maybe I’ll have her drop one off with the meds just in case.”

“I’ll be fine,” Carlos whined trying to pull TK down in the bed with him.

“We’ll see.” TK fired off another quick text to Michelle adding the breathing treatment to his request. “Have you eaten today?” TK asked already knowing Carlos probably hadn’t been out of bed.

“No. But you’re not burning down my kitchen Tiger,” Carlos said with a pointed look.

“It was one time, and nothing actually burnt,” TK said with an eye roll. “Beside I think I can handle heating you up some soup.”

Carlos gave him another pointed look and a sigh. “Fine. but no fires!”

“You rest,” TK said kissing his forehead before going to the kitchen to heat up some food. He stuck his head in after ten minutes and saw Carlos had drifted back off. He gave a small affection smile before going back to the kitchen. He hated Carlos was sick, but he was looking forward to taking care of him.

Michelle stopped by and gave TK the meds. She said as long as his fever didn’t rise to just keep him hydrated and in meds until he was better. She left the breathing machine too and made sure TK knew how to use it. She took a quick listen while Carlos was still sleeping just to reassure TK in his assessment. “He’ll be fine. Call me if you need me though,” she said before heading out.

TK gave her a nod and a thanks before propping up in the doorway watching Carlos sleep. He knew he didn’t feel his best right now, but he was still the most handsome man he’d ever seen. He wasn’t sure how he’d gotten so lucky, but he thanked his lucky stars. He was looking forward to being able to take care of his boyfriend for a change even if he hated that he was sick


End file.
